INKED
by Anglvoice84
Summary: Aoshi thought he was done tattooing for the day, until a certain young girl with blue streaks and a nose ring wandered into his shop. This is just a fluffy piece. I was going through writers block with another story so I wrote this fluffy piece. Please enjoy and review. ONE SHOT


Inked

Aoshi Shinomori rolled out of bed at the sound of his alarm. Shutting it off, he heard the alarm clock of his co-worker and roommate, Sanosuke Sagara going off in the other room. Aoshi looked at the clock, 11 am.

Stretching and making his way out the door to the hallway, Aoshi went to his roommate's door and pounded on it, "Sano! Get up and shut that thing up! We got work in an hour."

He heard his roommate groan and a groggy feminine voice from within the room, "Stupid Rooster head, turn that off and get off me!"

Aoshi smirked as he made his way to the small kitchen they shared when he saw their friend, Kenshin Himura passed out on the sofa still in his clothes from last night. Aoshi rolled his eyes and proceeded to go into the kitchen and, while making as much noise as possible to wake up his hung over friend, made tea for himself and coffee for everyone else.

Hearing groans from the hallway and the living room, Aoshi leaned against the sink and with his shit eating grin watched as his friends slunk into the kitchen giving him the nastiest of looks.

"Aoshi you are evil, that you are," groaned Kenshin as he plopped himself on the stool and drooped his head into the crook of his elbow.

"Yea Iceman, can't you ever let us sleep off the hangover? You drank last night, how come you're so wide eyed and bushy tailed?" snapped Sano as he took out two mugs and proceed to make him and his 'guest' some of the coffee.

"I didn't do shots like you idiots and I drank a bottle of Gatorade before I went to bed, because some of us remember that we are not millionaires and have to work today," Aoshi poured him and Kenshin a cup a tea as he watched Sano leave to kitchen. "Besides doesn't Karou worry about you when you don't come home?"

Karou was Kenshin's girlfriend and manager of his club, they had been together for five years and while she was a tough girl, she was putty in Kenshin's hands and he in hers. Aoshi was sometimes jealous of their happiness.

The three friends had known each other for years and while Kenshin didn't live with them he was a frequent guest on their couch, especially when they went out drinking, which was often.

"She knows I was crashing here, besides I think she sometimes likes it when I'm out of the house. What time you guys have to be at the shop?" asked Kenshin as he reached for a banana.

Aoshi and Sano were the most popular tattoo artist at the Obiwanban tattoo parlor. Aoshi had met his spikey haired friend 13 years ago when he was an apprentice to their mentor and boss, Okina. While Sano was an expert in pinup girls and Japanese and Chinese lettering tattoos; Aoshi was into more traditional Japanese art and was known for his Koi fish and sakura blossom tattoos. Both men were heavily tatted and pierced.

"We need to be there at 12, but I don't have a new client until 1, so I'll be able to work on my flashes," Aoshi said as he watched Kenshin walk over to the couch and fold his blanket. The short red haired man had been Aoshi's friend for over 20 years and was the owner of his and Sano's favorite watering hole, Battousai's Den, one of the hottest spots in the city. Kenshin had been a musician and still looked the part with his cross scar on his face and long hair often in a messy ponytail, but after the divorce and break up of him and his writing partner and wife, Tomoe, Kenshin threw in the towel and set up roots in the city. With a loan from his gruff but caring father, Hiko, he opened the club, helping to cultivate and promote new up and coming bands. While his two best friends were some of the city's finest tattoo artists, Kenshin didn't have any tattoos or piercings, which Aoshi couldn't understand.

"Baka, Roosterhead! It's 11:15! I was supposed to be at work at 10am!" the two men turned to see a beautiful, tall woman with cherry red lips and long black hair and bangs that fell perfectly down her back. She came in disheveled in a pair of skin tight black pants, stiletto red heels and what appeared to be one of Sano's Metalica t-shirts.

"Meg, baby I'm sorry! When we got back last night and got preoccupied, I forgot to set the alarm! I'll drive you right now if you want!" Aoshi watched with absolute amusement as his usually cool with the ladies friend, begged and grovel before the stunner in front of them.

"Forget you stupid Roosterhead! I already called them and told them a lie about my car not starting, but have my scrubs and shoes in my locker at work." She walked over to the door with Sano close behind.

"Babe, I'm sorry! Can I make it up to you in anyway?" Sano nuzzled her neck and Aoshi saw her resolve start to melt away

 _Damn he's good_ , thought Aoshi.

"Well, you could pick me later and take me on a real date this time," she said as she gave him a hard kiss goodbye.

 _Wow, he's very good_ , thought Aoshi.

Aoshi watched as his roommate kissed the woman goodbye and closed the door to see him with his eyebrow cocked, "What?"

"How did you just dig yourself out of that one?" ask Kenshin as he plopped on the chair in the living room.

"Well you know me I am irresistible," said Sano with a cocky grin.

Aoshi groaned and threw a bagel at Sano who caught it flawlessly, "Hey don't hate Iceman! It's not my fault you haven't gotten laid in like a year; you could have brought home any girl last night."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes, "It has not been a year, it's been eight months and I simply don't want any run of the mill girl I want **_the_** girl. Anyways, I am leaving here at 11:50 sharp so I suggest you hurry and before you try it I am going in the shower now. "

With that he turned and made his way to the bathroom.

He quickly stripped out of his tank and basketball shorts and proceeded to brush his teeth. Sano's words had bothered him more than he wanted them to. He spat and took in his appearance. His arms had full sleeve tattoos. The right with his mentor's signature work of a Japanese swordsman wielding his sword into battle and the right a detailed dragon that wrapped around his arm. On his right pec was one of Sano's lettering tattoos that said Warrior in Japanese. (Aoshi made sure to verify with his grandfather to make sure Sano didn't put Iceman in Japanese on him like he threatened to) and along his back were two Koi tattoos he had designs himself and a detailed Kodachi blade that went from shoulder to shoulder. Both this ears were pierced as was his tongue and cock. He enjoyed the little bit of pain that went along with getting those. Deciding that he was done examining himself, he quickly showered and dressed himself in a pair of tight dark colored jeans, a studed black belt and a simple black t-shirt. Grabbing his wallet and keys he walked back into the living room where a now deodorized and dressed Sano sat with Kenshin in the living room.

"Ready?" he asked stoicly.

"Yup, Iceman just convincing Kenshin here that it's time to pop his cherry and get a tat by yours truly," Sano said as he got up and playfully punched Kenshin in the arm.

"Well, Himura you could do that, or if you want a good tattoo you could come to me," Aoshi smirked as he felt Sano send death glares his way causing Kenshin to laugh.

"Ok, ok you two I'll think about it, but I'm out of here. I need to do inventory today anyway."

And with that the three friends exited the apartment and began their day.

His back was killing him, but not as much as this girl's voice was. He was nearly down with the fairy tattoo this girl was getting tattooed on her ass, but Aoshi thought this appointment went on far too long already. She was more interested getting a drink with him than how her tattoo was looking.

Turning off his machine, he cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

"Enjoying having my booty in your hands big boy," she said shaking her ass a little at him, causing him to groan.

"Here's a sheet with your post tattoo treatment," please don't get it wet for the next 24 hours and keep it clean," he said hurrying her out.

"Are you sure you don't want to treat it for me handsome?" She placed her hand onhis chest and began trailing it downward. Aoshi quietly grabbed her hand and pushed it off him in disgust. "Oh come on hot stuff, you don't want me?"

"Nope! Don't like whores, who merely get a tattoo to flirt with the artist. I have better taste than that, now please pay my receptionist and leave," Aoshi watched as her mouth hung open and chuckled as she stomped out in a huff."

He waited until he heard her slam the front door and walked out to see his receptionist Omasu laughing, "What did you do Aoshi?"

He smirked, "I told her what I really thought of her thinly veiled attempts to get me to sleep with her."

She rolled her eyes, "Listen you have no more appointments tonight, but there's a young woman in the consultation room. A walk in. I told her that you might not be able to take her tonight, which she was cool with, but said she might schedule something with you if you were interested."

Nodding, he bid his friend good night an walked into the consultation room. When he walked in, he froze; completely overwhelmed by the beauty in front of him.

Sitting on the black leather couch of the room sat a tiny woman with jet black hair with blue streaks and in a simple braid. She looked down at a book of his flashes, but he was able to take in her petite but curvy frame and the sleeve tattoo on her left arm was full of vibrant blues, purples and greens. Flowers it looked like.

When he cleared his throat, she looked up and smiled. Aoshi felt his cock strain as his jeans and hoped she wouldn't notice. Her eyes matched her tattoo. They were a deep emerald blue with flecks of green in them, she had a glittery blue stud in her nose and probably a dozen earrings in each ear.

 _My dream girl,_ he thought as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello, I'm Aoshi Shinomori, my receptionist said you were looking for a tattoo?" He hoped she was ignoring the obvious strain in his voice.

"Hello Aoshi Shinomori I'm Misao," she put her soft hand in his. It felt like silk. "Yes, I know it's a bit late now to get one done, but I was hoping we could discuss my design and maybe set up an appointment. It's going to take some tiem I'm sure."

Aoshi chuckled, "you sound like you have experience with this. You have more than just that sleeve there?"

Misao blushed and smiled, "Actually yes, would you like to see?"

"Sure," is what he said, but in his head it was more along the lines of _Fuck yeah!_

When she stood up, he got a sense of her style. She was in a pair of tight ripped jeans and a simple white halter top with red cherries all over it. Her braid contained a red hibiscus flower clip at the crown of her head and she wore simple red sandals that showed her panted red toes.

Suddenly, without hesitantion she pulled off her shirt and stood before Aoshi in a strapless bra. His mouth watered and hung open.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have asked if this was ok. I'm so use to being naked, you see I do pinup modeling on the side, so I'm constantly being pulled in and out of clothes. Sorry!" She blushed and began to put her shirt back on when aoshi stopped her.

"Please," he gestured. She stopped and observed her ink. She was even more beautiful than he imagined. Her sleeve was an elaborate design of wildflowers with some petals blowing in the wind. Across her ribs was a song quote that read, _In the midst of darkness Lord, my spirt calls for you._ On the inside of her right wrist was a throwing star and on the left were three rose buds on a vine. He rubbed his thumb over it.

"It's for my parents and my Jiya," she said sadly. "I got the first two when I was 16 when my parents died and I got the one for Jiya last year when he died." Aosh gave her wrist a gentle squeeze and she smiled at him.

"Any more?" he asked. She nodded and turned around to show a pinup girl dressed as a ninja sitting on her left shoulder and a beauty queen bride of Frankenstein sitting on the other. A sakura tree with a twisted trunk decorated her back and a tiny tribal band trailed along her waist. Her tattoos were as beautiful as her. "Amazing! Your art is so unique. I think the pin up girls are my favorite on your back and your flowers on your arm are my other favorite."

She blushed, "Thank you. I love ink. It's how I express myself. I'm a waitress so there's not a lot of means to express myself so I get ink.

"So what can I help you with?"

She slapped her thigh gently, " I want to continue with my pinup girl theme, but I want to get something that represents my Japanese heritage. I was talking to your receptionist and she told me while the other artist, Sano is known for pinup girls, you are the expert on Japanese art. I was hoping you could do a Japanese female warrior for me."

"I like the idea," he paused and a devilish thought over took him. "Would it help if you saw some of the tattoos I designed?"

She smiled and nodded. When he took off his shirt, he eyes locked to hard muscles on his chest and she licked her lips. She walked around him, still in her strapless bra and jeans. She paused in front of him and whispered, "You're beautiful."

Next thing Aoshi knew his lips were on hers and she was wrapping her arms around his neck. He reached down and cupped her ass, lifting her off her feet and onto the table. With expert hands he removed her jeans and bra and took a step back to admire the body beneath. She was a vision, but he quickly noticed the two small blue bars that ran through her nipples. This woman was seriously hot.

"Misao," he moaned. "I am usually the first one to tell a woman to get lost when they came on to me, but you, you weren't even aggressive, just a beauty. You are the woman I've always envisioned. I am sorry if I am being too fast but you are a vision. After we're done here, let me take you to dinner. I'd love to tattoo anything on you. Just please go out with me."

Misao sighed contently with her eyes closed as she stuck her hand down his pants and gently brushed the tip of his cock, "I pass this place on my way to my apartment and while I never saw you before, I saw your art and I just knew I needed to meet you." She paused her ministrations and kissed him hard on the mouth. "However I never expected this tattoo god to come through the door. You are so hot and so talented. I will absolutely go out with you on one condition."

When he cocked an eye, she chuckled. "I want you to fuck me right here, right now, because I don't think I can wait anymore."

As he smiled and began kissing his way down her hot, little body, Aoshi smiled to himself and thought, _oh yeah, waiting all those times will definitely be worth it._

For the next three hours, the only sounds coming from the dark room in the store that night were the passionate screams and groans of two lovers embarking on their future.


End file.
